The Saiyan Princes' Princess
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Vegeta needs something. Why? What?
1. Planet Vegeta Revived

Vegeta stared out after Bulma as she exited the house, saying she was headed to work. He scoffed to himself.

'_Work? As if! She's off to fuck that weakling Yamcha again'_ He thought. He looked at the 7 Dragon balls.

'_It'd be good if I was allowed to summon Shenron wish my planet back. Then I could go back to being the hardened Saiyan I was before this weak planet rubbed off on me' _Vegeta thought. He turned away before he felt he dragon balls pulse. He spun around and looked at them with wide eyes.

"_It shall be done"_ Echoed inside his head.

"Shit…" Vegeta cursed.

* * *

**I know Shenron probs can't bring back Planet Vegeta but hey, it's fanfiction. Anything's possible. Lol.**

**XD**

**RxR**


	2. The Saiyan Prince Needs A What?

Vegeta and Trunks stood in the lab, looking at the Super Computer. Vegeta covered his face with his left hand. Trunks looked at his dad worriedly before looking back to the computer. They had placed in the co-ordinate of Planet Vegeta and there, as clear as day on screen, was the planet.

"What are we gonna do?" Trunks asked. Vegeta frowned, deep in thought before he sighed.

"I'll try and contact my father" He said. "Go train with Kakarott's boy. I should do this alone" Vegeta said. Trunks hesitated but nodded none the less and left. Vegeta turned back to the computer before he tried to reach Planet Vegeta's communication. After a few minutes, a Saiyan appeared on screen.

"P-P-Prince V-Vegeta!" He gasped in surprise. Vegeta couldn't allow a cruel smirk to slip onto his lips. He hasn't seen any full blooded Saiyans besides Goku in many moons and the fact that he can still strike fear into their hearts made his day.

"Where is my father? I wish to speak to him immediately" Vegeta said coldly.

A few hours later…

Trunks and Goten saw Vegeta storm out of the lab, cursing and muttering under his breath.

"Where the hell am I gonna find a goddamn princess on this planet? Especially one that can face a Saiyan without shitting herself?" Vegeta cursed.

"What's wrong Dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta ignored him as he continued to mutter to himself about spineless princesses on this weak planet. Goten blinked as he realised something.

"Hey, I know a princess" Goten said. Vegeta and Trunks looked at him.

"Really?" Trunks asked.

"You better not be playing around with me boy" Vegeta scolded. "You're honest about knowing a princess?" Vegeta asked. Goten nodded. "Strong?" Goten nodded again.

"And she's not afraid of Saiyans or anything for that matter. She's stared death in the face many times. She's the bravest woman I know!" He said.

"Well who is she?" Trunks asked.

"My mom" He said. Trunks and Vegeta stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Vegeta groaned. "I warned you not to joke around with me kid" Vegeta cursed.

"I'm not joking. Mom really is a Princess. Grandpa was an evil Warlord and the great Ox King of Fire Mountain" Goten said.

"She sure doesn't act like a princess" Trunks said.

"You swear she's a Princess?" Vegeta asked. Goten nodded and Vegeta took off.


	3. Pride

Chichi was doing the dishes when she heard someone land outside her house. She looked out the window and saw Vegeta. Chichi stared in confusion as he entered her house.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Are you a princess?" Vegeta asked. Chichi blinked in surprise.

"W-What? How did you find out about that?" Chichi asked.

"So it's true?" Vegeta asked.

"So what if it is?" Chichi asked defensively.

"I need your help" Vegeta said grudgingly. Chichi looked at him surprised.

"What? You? The prince of Saiyan's needs help from little ol' me? A pathetic human?" Chichi spat. Vegeta smirked.

"I'm glad you know your place, harpy" He shot back. Chichi's face turned red as she clenched her jaw.

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Chichi asked.

"I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you" He said. Chichi glared.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't take orders from pricks. Besides," Chichi added as she turned back to the dishes. "I gave up my title long ago to be with Goku and to start a family"

"We both know that doesn't change the fact that you are still royalty" Vegeta said.

"The answers no Vegeta!" Chichi yelled. "You've done nothing for my family so why the hell should I help you!" Chichi asked. Vegeta growled before he turned and stormed out, flying back the way he came. Chichi sighed before she continued doing the dishes.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Chichi stopped her cooking and walked to the door.

"Trunks! What brings you here?" Chichi asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" Trunks said.

"Well come in! Would you like something to eat? I just finished dinner and it seems I've cooked far more. Besides, where's Goten? I thought he'd be with you since he was staying the night over at yours" Chichi said.

"He's training with my father and sure. I'm all good for food" Trunks said. Chichi laughed and let him enter. They enjoyed the dinner before they got down to talking.

"So Trunks. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Chichi asked.

"It's my dad" He said and Chichi sighed. "He came here earlier today and by the way he came back, things didn't go so well" Trunks said. Chichi stood and started clearing plates.

"Your father had the audacity to come into my house and order me to help him. I don't know who your father thinks he is but-"

"You need to remember Mrs. Son that dad doesn't know how to ask for help" Trunks said. He explained the entire situation to her.

"Even so, I can't and won't help him" Chichi said. Trunks frowned.

"Goten always told me how kind and compassionate you were. Now I see he's been exaggerating everything" Trunks said rudely. Chichi grit her teeth.

"Trunks, I think it's time you left" Chichi said. Trunks stood up and walked to the door.

"My father came to you for help. More then he's ever done to anyone else and you turned him away" Trunks spat.

"Why should I help your father? He's never helped me before. What's in it for me?" Chichi asked. Trunks scoffed.

"You're just like my father" He said.

"I'm nothing like-!"

"Oh yeah? My father wouldn't help someone unless he got something out of it. He would have said the exact same thing you did. But remember, my father pushed his pride aside and came to you for help. You have a Saiyan husband and two demi-Saiyan sons. You know how prideful we are. Pushing his pride aside is a great feat for the _prince_ of Saiyans. He's the most prideful of us all yet he came to you for help. Think about that" Trunks said before he took off. Chichi sighed and could not help but stand there and think about what he said. The dishes forgotton in the sea of thoughts and guilt.

* * *

**Sorry about that people! I was going through my stories when I realised I messed something up. If you didn't notice there was a jump from chapters The Saiyan Prince Needs What? and Princess Chichi is Back. There was something like this that was between them but I must have deleted it or something so I had to recreate the link between them. So here you are!**

**KEEP REVIEW PEOPLE AND I'LL LOVE YOU LONG TIME!**

**Dii**


	4. Princess Chichi Is Back

Vegeta and the rest of the gang all stood around Capsule Corp.

"I can't believe the entire Saiyan race is back" Yamcha said. Vegeta carefully hid his distaste for the ex-thief.

"Well believe it because if I don't show up at Planet Vegeta with a princess playing as my wife, my father will send a fleet of my kind to destroy this planet and everyone on it" Vegeta said.

"Where's Goku when you need him?" Krillin asked, shaking his head sadly.

"Where are we going to get a princess?" Hercules asked, holding his granddaughter. Someone cleared their throat and they all turned around to see Chichi.

"Chichi, what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta walked to her. Chichi looked up at him before curtsying and bowing her head.

"Your Highness" Chichi said. Vegeta studied her for a moment.

"I'm assuming you remember most, if not all, equities taught to you about being royalty?" Vegeta asked..

"Of course, my prince. My mother raised me to be elegant and graceful" Chichi answered with a soft yet melodic voice, surprising everyone.

"We leave in a few hours. Use that time to _pretty _yourself up" Vegeta sneered. Chichi nodded before turning to leave but Yamcha stopped them with a question.

"What about Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

Trunks sucked in a breath while Vegeta grinded his teeth together and clenching his hands. Everyone else looked at him expectantly, not knowing what was wrong.

"You would want to know all about Bulma, wouldn't you?" Vegeta snapped.

"Whoa, calm down man. I just wanna know if she's okay with this" Yamcha asked.

"Why would I care if she's okay with or not?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad-" Trunks started.

"What's your problem man?" Krillin asked. Vegeta looked like he was gonna explode.

"Vegeta, I need a hand packing all the food we need for the trip there" Chichi cut in. Vegeta turned his glare on her before flying off towards her house.

"I wonder what his problem is" Tien murmured. Trunks glared at Yamcha but no one was looking at him except Chichi, Goten and Gohan.

"Goten, honey, can you give me a ride back home?" Chichi asked. Goten nodded and pulled on Trunks' arm to get him moving. Trunks grudgingly followed as Goten grabbed Chichi and headed home.

* * *

Goten and Trunks landed before Goten placed Chichi's feet on the ground. Chichi smiled at her son before heading inside.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Goten asked Trunks who was glaring at the ground now.

Chichi walked inside her house and found Vegeta leaning against the side of the fridge. Chichi stared at him for a bit before heading up to her room. She sensed Vegeta following behind her. Chichi allowed him into her room. She reached under bed and pulled out a suitcase.

"Already prepared?" Vegeta asked. Chichi shrugged.

"In a way. Inside are all my gowns, accessories, shoes and what not. They've always been there since I didn't have the heart to throw them away" Chichi answered.

"Aren't you going to grab the food?" Vegeta asked, gruffly. Chichi turned and looked at him.

"I was told your ship had more then enough food on it" Chichi said. Vegeta looked at her for a bit.

"You tricked me into coming here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and scowling. Chichi couldn't resist smiling.

"I provided you with a distraction and an escape from the others. I could tell you needed to get away" Chichi said. Vegeta frowned.

"So what was it that had you so an-"

"Bulma's having an affair" Vegeta cut in. Chichi looked at him, surprised before she recovered and looked at him sadly.

"With Yamcha?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded. Chichi sighed. "That idiot" she said, shaking her head. "How did you find out?"

"She came home one night smelling like him and sex. I haven't touched her since" Vegeta said.

"Does Trunks and Bra know?" Chichi asked.

"Trunks does but Bra doesn't" Vegeta said.

"You need to approach her about this Vegeta" Chichi said. "You need to settle it once and for all, to find out what is going to happen. She needs to realise she can't have both men" Chichi said. Vegeta said nothing.

"I understand that your Saiyan pride will stop you from saying some things, like how you're afraid of rejection. I may not be much by I'm gifted with great perception and understanding. But you need to do this Vegeta. Not only to put your soul at ease but to also do this for your family" Chichi said.

"What would you know! Your mate left you, your oldest son hates you for ruining his childhood and you still baby your 27 year old son!" Vegeta said but instantly regretted it when he saw Chichi's hurtful gaze. Her eyes welled with tears before she turned her head away. She picked up the gown she had laid out on the bed.

"You're right. What would I know?" Chichi asked softly before walking into the bathroom. Vegeta pushed down his guilt.

'_Shit, that was harsh. Even for me'_ Vegeta thought before he left out the window. He needed to clear his head.

Chichi stood in the bathroom, leaning back against the door. Tears fell from her eyes before she slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. The tears came faster and before long, she couldn't stop. Silent sobs wracked her body as her strong fascade finally gave way to the pain locked away deep within herself.


	5. Telling It How It Is

A few hours later, Chichi had dressed up. She was done an hour ago but gave herself time to compose herself. She wore a beautiful blue ballgown and placed a diamond tiara on her head that had a blue sapphire in the middle of it. She placed a few weapons in her dress and stuck her hair up with senbons. Her glass heels clicked when she moved. Light pink lipstick was painted on her lips and she looked so much younger. She walked out and headed down stares.

"Goten!" Chichi called. She walked out and found him sitting with Trunks under a tree. When she stepped into the sunlight, her dress sparkled as well as her jewellery. "Goten, we need to go" She said. The boys looked up and stared at her in wonder. Goten nodded and they stood. Goten carried his mother before they took off, headed back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Goten landed and everyone was gathered. When Chichi was placed down, she looked at everyone.

"You look like a porcelain doll" 18 marvelled. Chichi smiled and tilted her head, adding to that statement. Her big doey eyes stared at them innocently.

"Wow. You don't look anything like the nagging Chichi we all know" Yamcha said. Chichi gave him the finger.

"Fuck you Yamcha" Chichi hissed. Bulma and Vegeta came out of the house. Bulma was pissed and Vegeta was scowling. He saw Chichi and looked her up and down. Chichi turned away, unable to face him after his cold harsh words. He walked to her and presented her with a thick silver necklace with a sapphire jewel embedded in it. She gasped. He walked behind her and clipped it on.

"Vegeta, it's beautiful" Chichi murmured in awe as she touched it gently.

"It was my mothers" He said softly, his breath fanning against the back of her neck, sending goosebumps along her arms. "This tells everyone that you are engaged to a royal" He said. Chichi's eyes widened. She was about to protest when Bulma spoke up.

"Why didn't you ask me to do it Vegeta? I'm the most beautiful and smartest woman on the planet! I would make a better queen" She said then looked at Chichi, for once, with disgust in her eyes. "No offence Chichi" She sneered.

"While you may be the prettiest and smartest, I _am_ a Princess, the strongest and let's be honest, _faithful _and _loyal_" Chichi shot back. "No offence Bulma"

_'Screw correcting Vegeta. As long as I can rub this in her face, I'm good. It's not like I have a husband. Our marriage was void the first time Goku died'_ Chichi thought. _'I'll be engaged to Vegeta and we'll see where this goes'_ She thought.

Bulma fumed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

"You know exactly what it means" Chichi said.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't, you did"

"You're the one going off with my husband!"

"You two aren't even married and you're the one that's sleeping with Yamcha" Chichi said. Some of them gasped.

"What?" 18 asked.

"H-Hey now. I have no idea what you're talking about" Yamcha said defensively.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag" Goten added.

"You have no right!" Bulma yelled at Chichi.

"Get off your high horse Bulma! You're nothing special! Just because you have brains and money doesn't make you a princess, the one thing Vegeta needs. He came to me for help and I plan to help him. You may go around acting like your royal but we all know you're not. Royalty is in the blood and you aren't so stop throwing a fit just because you're not royal and while you're at it, re-evaluate your love life because Vegeta is a Saiyan and Yamcha is human. I know what a Saiyan man is like and if I were you, I would never have thought to go to _Yamcha_ of all people!"

"What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with me?" Yamcha asked.

"For one, I know your penis is small and Saiyan's are a superior race and are well endowed"

"True that!" Trunks and Goten put in.

"And second, you couldn't hold a candle to a Saiyan, much less _Vegeta_!" Chichi smirked.

"And you would know?" Bulma asked.

"It's hard not to notice with him wearing skin tight pants. Maybe you just don't have what he needs in bed either. Also, he's stronger then you'll ever be Yamcha with stamina to match, meaning he's definitely satisfying the ladies- hold on. What if it was you Bulma that couldn't handle Vegeta?" Chichi asked. Bulma blushed.

"And you think you could handle him?" Bulma asked.

"I've been with Goku who is also purely Saiyan. Oh yeah, I could keep up. I guess you're not as good as you think you are. Some of us are just more subtle about it" Chichi said before she turned and walked onto the ship. Everyone followed minus Bulma and Yamcha. The ship took off and Chichi walked into her room. She heard the door open as she started going through her clothes to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"That was entertaining" Vegeta said. Chichi kept unpacking.

"Well she had it coming" Chichi said but didn't turn around.

"Look Harp- I mean Chichi, I'm...sorry" He managed out. Chichi froze before she straightened and turned to look at him.

"You might not have said much but that must have hurt your pride" Chichi stated. Vegeta scoffed and turned his head away.

"It's alright. You were right anyway. Harsh, but right and I'd prefer you were honest with me then to lie to my face" Chichi said. Vegeta watched her carefully.

"So...you think you could handle me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Chichi blushed, having been caught off guard.

"I'm sure I could. I mean, I'm a lot stronger then Bulma" Chichi said. Vegeta chuckled as he walked out.

"You're good Harpy. You're good" He called.

_'This might not be as bad as I thought'_ Vegeta thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Family stuff, skool and dance team have really had me going lately.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappy XD**

**Dii**


	6. Here We Go

"Hey Vegeta?" Chichi wondered.

"Yeah, what is it?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"If it's gonna take us a week to reach Planet Vegeta, why did I have to be all dressed up already?" Chichi wondered.

"Because Dii is an idiot" Vegeta said, smirking.

**"Shut it Vegeta! I can kill you off, don't think I won't!"**

"You got told!" Chichi laughed. Vegeta cursed.

"No, it's because I wanted to see how you are as a Princess" Vegeta said. "When we get there, you will present yourself as a Human Princess. Then you will get changed again and present yourself as a Saiyan Princess" Vegeta said.

"Oh. Do you have Balls?" Chichi asked. Goten, Trunks, Pan and Marron snickered. Vegeta looked at her in amuzement. Chichi blushed when she realised what they thought she meant.

"I mean Royal Ball's- uh, damn it. You know what I mean" Chichi said, red in the face.

"Yes. We hold one twice a year. One in the middle of the year and one at the end. There will also be one held in our honour" Vegeta said.

"Do you have dancing?" Chichi asked.

"Yes"

"Can you dance?" Chichi asked. Vegeta snorted and left.

"Yes, he can dance but his pride won't let him admit it" Trunks answered. Chichi laughed softly.

-X-

A week later...

"Get ready, we're about to land" Trunks said. Chichi nodded and stood. Her blue dress shimmering with every movement. They landed and when the door opened, they saw many Saiyan's prepared to fight.

"Stand down!" Vegeta growled out. The men froze when they saw him. His tail wrapped around Chichi's wrist (**he got his tail back when he turned Super Saiyan 4 and has had it since)** and they exited the ship.

"Here, you demand respect and we need to act like we're mates. You will see some mates around here and see how they act. We are to be just like them, understood?" Vegeta asked, whispering in her ear. Chichi blushed and placed a hand on his chest since he was right at her side.

"I understand" Chichi whispered, trailing her hand up and down his chest. Vegeta growled deep in his throat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as he walked forward. Chichi looked around to see people bowing to them. She looked back to Vegeta. She touched her necklace he had given her and closed her eyes. This was it.

Vegeta took to the skies, taking Chichi with him. Chichi looked at her sons who flew under them encase Vegeta thought it was funny to see if she could fly. She smiled thankfully but she felt safe in Vegeta's arms strangely. She looked over her shoulder at him and he looked down at her. She blushed and looked forward. Vegeta's head leant forward and she felt his breath on her neck. She sucked in a breath. He nuzzled her neck and Chichi sighed. Vegeta took that as permission and nibbled at her neck. Chichi moaned in response.

"Vegeta..." She whispered. When Vegeta looked forward, he recognised the kingdom outline and unwillingly pulled back.

"We're here" He said. Chichi nodded. Vegeta and everyone else landed and they saw the two people at the front of the kingdom. Vegeta released Chichi.

_'I can't believe I'm about to meet Vegeta's parents'_ Chichi wondered. They landed and many gathered to watch the small but significant meeting.

* * *

**Sorry that it's a short chapter, I've been busy writing my own story, Crimson Beginnings.**

**Be patient please coz I wanna finish it.**

**With love,**

**Dii**


End file.
